Calming the Storm
by nerdygaycas
Summary: Dean wakes up to Cas, his catboy, slowly fucking himself on his dick with a look of pleasure and need on his face. Poor kitten can't really bring himself into orgasm unless Dean fills him up with his come, but first he must prove how much he needs his master's cock.


**It's been a really long time since I've written fics. I was trying original stories but couldn't help myself because damn catpeople are hot.**

**Also, the previous statement also means I haven't written smut lately and I'm rusty. Reviews with your opinions would be very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Although it happened rarely, Dean loved waking up to Cas like this, bouncing up and down his dick, working himself with soft little movements which elicited deep moans and desperate whines from his throat, his creamy skin pearled with drops of sweat and the look on his face! God, Dean wanted to kiss away the frown that appeared with the effort the catboy made to bring himself into orgasm; to finally be able to subside that overwhelming hunger of lust that haunted him during his heats.

"Mphmm" groan Cas, his eyelids shut. He hadn't notice his master had awakened.

The canting of his hips, the clenching of his keen hole, the arching of his spine forced Dean to let out a fierce growl and take hold of the kitten's ass globes and squeeze thrusting upwards to meet Cas' hips in tandem.

"'Morning, sunshine" said Dean, chuckling when Cas' blue eyes opened up with surprise. As if he could've managed to come riding his master's cock without him noticing. Pff.

Castiel's shock was soon replaced with fear and uncertainty. What was he even thinking, touching his master's cock without permission, fucking himself on his human's dick like that?

Cas wasn't, in fact, a bad kitten. Meaning he was incredibly not so douchy for a cat, that is.

The first time Cas was in heat Dean freaked out completely. He knew next to nothing about what was happening to his pet. These kinds of things were just uncommon for males. That was the reason he had gotten Cas. Male cat. Normal male cats didn't go into heat so Dean figured catboys didn't either. Apparently, catboys weren't like normal cats at all. After a little research and a visit to the vet Dean learned genders didn't really matter where catpeople were concerned. It did have something to do with genetic hierarchies, and sweet little Cas was what they called an omega, and omegas went into heat regardless of their sex.

Dean left the clinic with strict instructions from the vet to get Cas some toys to relieve himself until he was ready for mating. He was also instructed to tend to Cas' needs after the heat, such as coaxing food into him, especially milk. Omega catpeople depended a lot on it; their systems could start failing if they didn't get the necessary amount.

Fifty-six agonizing hours were spent between Cas' hopeless mewls and cries, fucking himself on various toys Dean had gotten for him without any result. As the responsible owner that he was, Dean decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally. One, two, three, four fingers and judging by the sounds ripped from Cas' throat and the slick dripping from his hole it wouldn't be enough to satisfy the hellish state in which Cas was trapped.

Dean thought, fuck it, lubed up his cock with insane amounts of the gel, and slammed home.

A loud wail from Cas' brought Dean back to the present.

"Deeeeean!"

The kitten's heat enveloped his cock and scrunched around it. "So good, Cas… Come on, kitty. Your greedy ass wanted to take this cock, then you can uh- sure as hell_, fuck_!- work for it. I'm not gonna make it easy for you"

Cas huffed exasperated and tugged at Dean's nipples with his teeth trying to get some response from his human. Dean's hands weren't even grabbing him now! He was just sprawled beneath Cas with a cocky grin on his face, hands clasped beneath his head and the minimal motion from his hips, letting the kitten to do all the work. Castiel rubbed his cat-like ears under the man's chin, his hole clinging to Dean's cock only by the head, and purred low and sensual and animalistic. Tongue licking playfully at Dean's neck, whiskers tickling the skin.

Dean laughed open-heartedly at Cas' vain attempts.

"No-uh. Told you. Not helping you."

Cas glared at him then, establishing a distance between them, his eyes like sharp icy swords. The effect would've been more fearsome if he hadn't kept on rolling his hips inadvertently. It was simply endearing.

"_Please"_ the catboy said, the only word apart from _Dean_ he could say was pleaded like a prayer, like his life depended upon it. Tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

Dean felt a little bit like a monster for not giving in to what Cas was asking but it was the sexiest thing to have him utterly wrecked without even being fucked properly. Besides, the little pussy had been naughty, taking advantage of Dean while he was sleeping; too tired to greet the world after the zealous fucking they'd had the evening before.

Still, watching his kitten like this, body flushed, little dick sporting a reddish purple color and curved achingly against his tummy, tail waggling spasmodically, Dean thought he could indulge his pet.

"Hey" Dean said, placing a calming hand on Cas' trembling thigh to soothe him.

The catboy was positively shaking and running out of breath from the effort of getting himself off. Ever since he'd had his first heat, Dean had been there to help him through it. A little hesitant at first, sure, but there was no other way to make it feel better, to calm the heat, to stop the feverish sensation of his skin, the sharpness of his senses, the racing of his heart.

"Shh, shh… It's okay, Cas. You with me, buddy?" Dean took Cas' chin and didn't loosen his grip until the catboy met his eyes.

Cas looked at his master with shame and guilt and absolute despair "_Please_" he whispered.

Dean started thrusting up his hips accordingly to Cas'. He needed to make his kitten feel better, feel good. Cas wasn't an entirely rational being, he needn't be ashamed of wanting –_needing_- something as primal as sex, especially if he was going through one of his heats.

"Okay… How 'bout this? You fuck yourself real good, show me how much you want it and I make you come, huh? That okay, Cas?" Dean peppered kisses all over Cas' face, feeling himself close to completion. But he needed to get Cas off. He was a good owner. He loved his pet.

Cas nodded and swiftly lifted himself from his master's cock, limbs all loose, tail moving from side to side lazily. The catboy repositioned himself facing away from Dean and standing on his four.

A look backwards allowed him to watch his human's face, flustered, mouth opened in a little o form, chest heaving heavily.

Cas looked at Dean's big cock, wet from all the lube and natural slick his hole had coated it with, and licked his lips lasciviously before wrapping his small hand around the girth and slowly sinking himself into it. He could feel his hole, although stretched out, opening up to take in the dick. His master was the only one who could fill him up really good, hitting his sweet spot with the blunt head of his cock, rocking into him mercilessly, coming inside of him and plugging him up afterwards just so he could fuck him again without much prep when the waves of his heat resurfaced.

Right now though, Cas had only one goal: to show his human how much he needed him.

The kitten started by placing both his hands on the mattress, ass pressed to Dean's hips, cock trapped inside his canal, hole fluttering around the appendage.

"Come on, Cas!" yelled Dean, barely able to contain himself from fucking Cas six ways from Sunday, stuffing him with his seed over and over again. God, the things the catboy did to him.

So Castiel obeyed.

He glanced back, never breaking eye contact with his master, and started a fluid motion of his hips. Sliding forwards until just the tip was kissing the rim of his ass and slamming back with all the force his weary body could gather. He kept up that rhythm for a while, enjoying the slithery motion.

"Fuck, yes.. Cas. So good, you're so fucking good! Ah, just like that, sweetheart. You're doing great" Dean mumbled.

Cas was a catboy. He could understand half of what his master was saying, but the word 'good' was said multiple times so he guessed he was doing _good_.

He wanted to do better.

Dean panted and nearly fainted when Cas abandoned the slow horizontal dance they had been playing and started shaking his ass from side to side, Dean's dick inside of him.

It felt so glorious, and delicious, and it was like his dick was just a toy for his Cas. Nothing else than something to play with, something to stick inside his greedy ass when nobody was looking. It was sublime.

Cas could feel his own dick leaking profusely yet he knew he wouldn't be able to come if Dean didn't shoot his load in his ass. He was weird like that. But Dean liked it. And he liked Dean.

Cas purred and whimpered as he sat on Dean's cock, feeling the other's balls tight beneath him. Then, he lifted himself, clenched his ass as snugly as he could and started drawing circles just stopping to take the cock all the way back inside and repeat the cycle. Each time it was more frantic and desperate and he felt like crying again. It was just too good, but at the same time he wanted it all to end, to curl in Dean's warm, and smell the air permeated with the unique scent only the two of them could create after having sex, a thick blanket covering up their sated bodies.

Castiel felt his chest hitting the mattress, his body pressed down by the weight of another body. Dean.

"You did really nice, Cas. You. Were. Perfect." The last three words accompanied by his cock lunging inside the catboy hitting his prostate.

Cas' tail taunted him.

The man pounced inside the catboy relentlessly. Dean started grabbing locks of Cas' dark hair, sucking marks on his neck and taking raw pleasure from the obscene noises of skin slapping against skin, Cas' soft broken sobs etching themselves in his fuzzy mind.

It wasn't long after when Dean couldn't hold himself back any more, grunting with pleasure as he came inside Cas. The catboy followed suit. As soon as the white liquid filled his canal, his balls tightened and he shuddered, his come staining the sheets.

Dean pulled out from Cas grinning at the sight of the abused hole, red and oozing the white mess. He dipped a finger inside collecting as much jizz as he could and offered it up to Cas who hummed appreciatively around the digit, sucking at it with closed eyes.

"Cas"

The catboy looked at him through sleepy eyes. He could scarcely keep his eyes from closing and drifting off to sleep. He always got lazy after a good fucking. After a fucking while he was in heat, it was nearly impossible to keep him awake.

"Cas, you know what the vet said." Dean said in a soft voice "Buddy, hey! Don't go sleeping on me. You gotta eat, gotta get something into your system." He was really a good catboy owner.

Dean felt Cas' arms tightened around him. The catboy opened his baby blue eyes, smiled widely at his master and made his way down to his human's crotch.

Dean felt himself getting hard again around the kitten's mouth. He was suckling ever so gently on the head of his cock, hands wrapped around the base like a feeding bottle, eyes shut and breathing even, slowly falling asleep. Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair and rolled his eyes, a blissful smile plastered on his face.

After all, Cas' favored milk had always been the one Dean made especially for him.


End file.
